Born in Flames
by nova15963210
Summary: Merlin escapes an execution for sorcery, now his life lies in Arthur's hands. How will Arthur reacts to saving a sorcerer, and can Merlin save Camelot while keeping his life.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin couldn't help thinking that Uther was enjoying this. He couldn't just have Merlin's head chopped off, instead he wanted to see Merlin burn. In the end, Merlin knew that he'd die. He could easily have let that witch kill Arthur, he could easily have broken out of his prison cell, he could easily escape this bonfire, he could easily extinguish the flames, but all of that would be proving Uther's point. Even if Merlin died he wanted to prove Uther wrong, just this once.

Prince Arthur of Camelot was trying to keep himself from shaking. Arthur didn't know if he was shaking out of anger, fear, or helplessness. He was angry that Merlin had lied to him. He was afraid to see Merlin die. He was helpless to save the man that he owed his life to, more so than he realized. He settled for staring ahead with a face void of emotion, with the face of a prince.

Morgana was seething. She had tried desperately to change Uther's mind. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Merlin wasn't evil. She'd petitioned Arthur to free Merlin, but Merlin's treachery had hurt Arthur to deeply. Morgana's only solace was with the dream she had had the night before. Another nightmare. Another glimpse. In that moment it was a dangling hope. Morgana prayed that this would end well. It had to. She'd never been wrong before.  
Gwen and Gaius hadn't wanted to attend this display, but it was a display Uther wanted all his subjects to see. Gwen kept her eyes closed as the fire was lit, holding onto Gaius like a lost child. Gaius was holding back tears for the boy that was as close to him as a son. Both did their best to tune out Uther's words. "This is what happens to those that dare practice sorcery in my kingdom."

Uther would see this boy burn. Merlin had dared to practice sorcery in his very castle. In front of his very eyes. Merlin wormed his way into his trust, into the very heart of Camelot. Only to try to murder Arthur. This boy—this scum—this sorcerer would die slowly. He wanted Merlin to know that he could not be defied. Uther's word was law. This would remind them.

The Great Dragon awoke to a feeling of unrest. Something was shifting. Something was wrong. Something unheard of was awakening. The future was in pieces, and there could only be one reason for it. Only if the boy died. Emrys. The young warlock was in danger, and he would do nothing about it. The Great Dragon cursed at the boys stupidity. This would ruin every plan he had. Arthur would die. Magic would never return to Camelot. He would be trapped under this castle until the day he died. "MERLIN!"

Merlin hated the way The Great Dragon could yell at him, but Merlin was incapable of responding. He tilted his head to the Kings balcony. Uther was the picture of hatred, Morgana seemed to fidget calmly, and Arthur looked like the walking dead. The flames licked at Merlin's feet, and he knew that pain would not be far behind. The first burn was situated on the right side of his calf. Merlin screamed out in agony and ill restrained power. Merlin could feel his magic in the pit of his stomach. It yearned to lash out, to stop the pain, to cause the same pain to his tormentors. Merlin screwed his eyes shut and bound his power. He had to hold it in, he couldn't let his magic run free. That would accomplish nothing.

Merlin's scream tore through Arthur at inhuman speeds. He couldn't stand it, but he had to. It was his fathers will.

The Great Dragon felt Merlin's internal fight. He couldn't believe his stupidity. He could let go of his magic and be saved. Why didn't he save himself? How could the future of magic be held on the shoulders of a boy that refused to save his own life? The Great Dragon flew up to the ceiling of his prison and slammed his body into it. "MERLIN!"

The ground shook as Merlin's screams ripped through the morning air. Uther's eyes flashed with panic. "Fan the flames," he ordered his knights, "Don't think you can escape your fate sorcerer." Merlin was concentrating solely on keeping his magic under his control. He felt the ground shake in time with the roars of the Great Dragon. The people in the square were afraid. The ground itself protested this death, and Merlin's scream were that of a madman.

Morgana didn't look away from Merlin. The look on his face was not one of pain but of determination. She knew everything was happening as it should. She hadn't been wrong. Merlin would live. Gaius held Gwen up as the earth quaked. Gwen feared that this was Merlin's doing, that perhaps he really was evil. Gaius knew that the earth quaked by the force of the Great Dragon. He could hear it screaming Merlin's name.

The Great Dragon refused to stop his onslaught. He would continue until the boy broke. He would let that power save Emrys. If he survived than one day the Great Dragon could be free. "LET IT GO MERLIN!"

The bonfire was breaking apart, but it was already to late for Merlin. The fire was strong, the fuel plentiful, the pain unbearable. The ground cracked, and the people heard the screaming plea, "LET IT GO MERLIN!"

The fire swam and spun into a tornado with Merlin at the center. Merlin's eyes snapped open, flashing with gold and madness. This couldn't happen. The burns littering Merlin's skin healed in smoke, but his scream was the worst by far. "NO!" It was a plea, a declaration, a wish, a command, it was a scream that made even the Great Dragon flinch.

Uther didn't know what to do. The scum had turned his executioner into his weapon. There was nothing his knights could do. No one could go near him, not with that column of fire surrounding him. This was everything Uther had ever feared wrapped into one singular hell.

Arthur thought he was going mad. Merlin's screams left him in shreds, but the greatest pain came from his chest. Dare he say it came from his heart. It felt like his very soul was being smothered. It felt like Arthur was the one being burned alive, but the it paled when an untold of pain took hold within his mind. Memories and dreams flashed through his mind, seeing the world as Merlin did and watching all the things Merlin had done for his sake. For Arthur's sake. Arthur dropped to his knees, desperately trying to rid his mind of the pain.

Morgana was calm. Everything was fine. All would end well.

Merlin fell to the ground, slamming his fists to the stone. He was aware of it all. He knew what was happening to Arthur's mind, he saw Uther's fear, he felt the panic in the crowd. Merlin used everything he had left to pull his power back in. His eyes flashed a haunting blood-red, before the fire slammed into his body and the memories ran from Arthur's mind. It was back, it was over. Merlin lay in the middle of a circle singed into the courtyard. A scar etched it's way from the corner of Merlin's right eye to the nape of his neck. It was the only proof of the pain he had just endured.

The crowd stood in awe watching the boy from a distance. Gaius was speechless, he had never expected to see that kind of power from Merlin. Never before had he seen a creature of magic restrain their own power. Merlin really was like no other.

Uther regained his composure in seconds, "Kill him."

Merlin didn't know what to do. His instincts took a more feral turn. He had to run. Merlin didn't know where he was going, he didn't care to, he just needed to get away from the knights. His eyes flashed unceremoniously, and black shadows enveloped him. His world went black before he reached his escape.

Arthur saw Merlin mimic the spell of that woman so long ago. He knew Merlin was gone, but despite that something told him that Merlin was still close by.


	2. Chapter 2

That night dinner at the castle was a very tense affair. At least it was for Uther and Arthur. Morgana on the other hand was treating the night like a celebration. As far as she was concerned today had been a very well preformed play, and it had held up to all of her expectations. After all, she felt as though she was the one who'd written the script.

Arthur had yet to touch his food. A strange happening for the Prince, as he usually asked for second, if not thirds. He was still playing through Merlin's "death" in his head. Arthur was straining to understand the hold that Merlin had put on his mind. It scared him that he had so easily been brought to his knees, literally. The thing that gave him the most the puzzlement, was the abrupt end to the attack on his mind. It stopped when the tornado of fire disappeared, meaning it had to have come from Merlin. Did Merlin put Arthur through that torture as payback? The thought made Arthur sick, mostly because he knew he would have deserved it. "Arthur?"

Arthur's looked up at his father, desperately trying to concentrate on his words. "Arthur I know that the sorcerers escape is troubling you. It brings me the same unrest knowing he is free. For this reason I am putting you in charge of finding him. I trust you will find him quickly, and bring him back here for his execution."

"Is that really necessary?" Morgana stared questioningly at Uther.

"Of course it is _necessary _Morgana. This traitor will not live. He tried to bring down Camelot from the inside. He must be punished for such insolence."

Morgana stood and made her way to the door, "I'll not debate this issue with you Uther. Your stupidity renders your arguments useless," Pausing by the door Morgana turned on Uther with a glare, "But I will tell you this. You will not attempt to murder Merlin a second time. I guarantee it." With that Morgana left the room slamming the doors behind her.

Arthur looked after her, longing for that same resolve and willingness to disobey the King of Camelot. If he had that same strength he could have saved Merlin from all of this. He could have saved himself from all of this. Unfortunately Arthur could never bring himself to go against his father so openly. He could suggest something, but he never outright told his father that he was wrong. It wasn't in his nature. He could have done it to any other person, just not Uther, not his King.

Uther hated Morgana's disobedience, as far as he was concerned it was her worst feature. If she wasn't his ward she would be spending the better part of her days in the stocks. Arthur stood moments later excusing himself under the pretense of being his search for the warlock before the trail ran cold. Thus Uther was left at the head of an empty table still set for a feast.

Merlin couldn't move. For some reason he had become a prisoner in his own body. He was completely helpless. All he was capable of doing was staring at Arthur's ceiling and waiting to be recaptured. Merlin resented waking up. He really saw no improvement from an unconscious state and a conscious state. While he was asleep he could at least ignore his current situation and so called escape. While he was awake however, he had to figure out how to escape his "escape" and overcome the stabbing feeling buried in his body. For now he closed his eyes and willed sleep to overcome him once again, it didn't take long. He welcomed the darkness that overcame him, and ignored the fear that nibbled at the back of his brain.

Morgana closed Arthur's door as quietly as possible. She didn't want to ruin Merlin's slumber. He could really use the sleep. Besides it wouldn't be her job to wake up Merlin, she wanted to leave that up to Arthur.

Arthur walked down the corridors in a daze. Everything seemed eerily silent without Merlin walking beside him. In a way he severely missed that idiotic banter that was always flying between them. When he reached his room Arthur opened the door and was met with the light of a single candle on his table. Without Merlin there was no one to go ahead of him and light the fire, so Arthur figured he'd have to do it himself. After an uncharacteristic incompetence on Arthur's part, a fire was soon going strong in the fireplace. Arthur couldn't help but feel quite proud as he turned to his bed.

Merlin stared hazily up at Arthur. Deep down he was laughing uncontrollably at the started face Arthur was gracing him with. Sadly he didn't have the strength to verbalize the retort that was burning at the back of his tongue. He just locked eyes with Arthur and muttered a plea that he wasn't entirely sure that Arthur heard.

Arthur gawked at Merlin, taking in every detail. From his flawless skin under his clothes littered with burns, to his hair matted in blood, and the halo of blood around his head. He was so engrossed with his study of the boy that he almost missed it.

"If you're going to kill me, please make it quick Arthur."

Arthur didn't know how to respond to Merlin's plea, so he did what came naturally. He kicked Merlin in the side. As he walked towards the door he whispered, "Don't leave here, and don't you dare make any noise or I'll do you in myself."

Merlin sighed as the door slammed shut behind Arthur. Slowing rubbing his side, where he knew a bruise would appear in a few moments, Merlin wondered if Arthur really was a prat or if maybe he would be Merlin's savior.

A/N: Okay this took forever to finish because I've been crazy busy. School starting so have to shop for clothes, finish summer reading, all that junk. So I have this feeling that Arthur is SUPER OOC, but whatever. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't have anyone reading this over before I post it, so feel free to point out any mistakes. Hope you liked it, and I swear that I'll update next week!


	3. Chapter 3

_ From the very beginning Merlin hadn't liked the Lady Sasha, widow of Fredrick the third son of Lord Henry (God rest his soul). Something about her had been strange. Perhaps it was the way his magic stirred whenever she got close to him, or maybe it was the way she would steal glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking, or it might simply have been the glint in her eyes. That 'sparkle' spoke of revenge, hate,content,plans, and for the first time in his life Merlin wished that he could read minds. Sadly such magic was not in his repertoire, if it was Merlin could have saved himself quite a bit of trouble. _

Arthur stood in front of the room of the one person in Camelot that could help him. Sadly he wasn't on exactly civil terms with Morgana as of late. She had voiced her opinion of Arthur quite clearly the night before Merlin was to be executed. If Arthur remembered correctly her exact words were something along the lines of an-idiotic-child-who-didn't-deserve-to-become-King-if-he-couldn't-save-the-only-man-who'd-ever-been-his-friend. Arthur denied the friend part of that comment, which only made Morgana throw a candelabra at him. A candelabra that was still lit and burned his favorite shit, but Morgana simply said he deserved it before storming out of his room. Arthur scourged his mind for a Plan B, but sadly he arrived at the conclusion that Plan A was his only option. Although it very well may be the death of him, Arthur knocked on Morgana's door.

_Lady Sasha was pleased with the naivety of Uther, King of Camelot. He welcomed her into the castle, believing her story of bandits killing her dear Fredrick. Now it was only a matter of time. She'd have her revenge on Camelot. She still carried the sword that killed Fredrick, the sword of a knight of Camelot. _

Morgana opened her door to find a pale,disheveled Arthur fidgeting slightly. "Good evening, Morgana. Do you mind if I came in?" Arthur gestured towards the interior of the room. Morgana leaned against her door frame, crossing her arms, "Why should I let you in Your Highness?". Her voice dripped in undisguised sarcasm. Arthur sighed, "Look Morgana I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but I need your help. So please just let me in and hear me out." Arthur hated having to beg, but he knew that Morgana would settle for no less. Morgana grudgingly moved to allow Arthur in and shut the door behind him. Arthur stood in the middle of the room running his hands through his hair.

Morgana knew what Arthur wanted, but she thought it'd be best not to help him along. After all, how would he ever learn if he was given all the answers.

_How do you kill a king without anyone noticing? But then again. Why shouldn't people see her kill Uther? Wait. Wouldn't death be too good for Uther? He wouldn't suffer in death. That first night in Camelot the Lady Sasha came to a decision. Uther would not die. He would suffer the pain of losing his son. The Prince Arthur would be subject to Lady Sasha's wrath. _

Merlin had counted the ceiling tiles at least five times. If Arthur didn't come back, Merlin was sure he'd die of sheer boredom. The floor was becoming colder and the fire needed new wood, but Merlin was powerless to fix either. Or rather he lacked confidence in his current physical power, more specifically his legs felt like water. Added to the fact that his life depended on him staying exactly where he was, if Arthur was to be believed.

_Uther always enjoyed having a reason to hold a party. Celebration showed power in a subtle form. The arrival of Lady Sasha was the perfect excuse. She needed cheering up after the untimely murder of her husband, and the knights had recently killed a beast that was terrorizing the northern villages. This night would be spent in a lighthearted soiree. Unknown to Uther he was providing the perfect stage. Tonight's performance would be to die for. _

"Well Arthur whatever could cause you, the Prince, to require my advice?" Morgana sat at her window, and Arthur could almost feel her eyes burrowing holes into him. Plan B would definitely have been a better a solution. Sadly Plan B had been Plan A and Plan C had been Plan B, so all in all he would have ended up standing in Morgana's room no matter what. Arthur sighed running his hand through his hair in unrealized habit, "It's Merlin." Morgana perked up at this, "What about him?". "Well I don't know how it happened, but I-"Arthur felt his resolve seeping from him, so he rushed through his final confession, "He's-lying-on-the-floor-of-my-room-and-he-asked-me-to-kill-him-and-I-couldn't-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do,"Arthur could barley breathe after he forced out his confession, so he settled for finishing his plea to Morgana with his eyes. If Morgana couldn't give him his answer than all would be lost.

_Lady Sasha wore a white gown that night. The servant girl, she couldn't remember her name, said it made her look like an angel. Sasha smiled at her reflection, tonight she wanted to be an angel. An angel of death. The candles around the room burned black, and the Lady Sasha made her way to dinner. _

Morgana smiled lightly at Arthur. The little boy that used to chop off the heads of her dolls was finally becoming a man worthy of being a king. He was strong enough to ask for advice, but what he did with that advice would decided what kind of king he would become. "Arthur, isn't it obvious?" Arthur looked up sharply questioning Morgana. "If you cannot kill him, then you must let him live." Arthur muttered to himself before responding simply, "But he's a sorcerer." Morgana stood and joined Arthur in the middle of the room. She stared at him for a few moments, until she knew his guard was down, before slapping him across the face with all the strength she could muster.

_Sasha was feasting in her own honor that night. As the evening came to a close she asked Prince Arthur to dance. The last dance. Being a gentleman he cordially obliged. As she lead him onto the dance floor she slowly magicked her way into his mind. Arthur would be calm when he died. He wouldn't resist._

Arthur couldn't remember the last time Morgana had struck him. He pulled out of his insulted daze to catch Morgana's words, "You owe him your life." Arthur brought his hand up to his cheek. He knew that Morgana was right, "We've got to get him out of Camelot." Arthur grabbed Morgana and dragged her out of the room and down the halls. As for tonight they had to keep Merlin alive. 

** A/N: I'll just say it now to get it out in the open, this chapter sucks. I was slightly crunched time-wise so I feel like I didn't do a very good job. I apologize profusely. All summer I've had so much time and so little to do, but now the mother-ship (my mom) is calling in all my debts. Thus I now have a LOT to do and no time! I'm considering becoming an insomniac so that I'll have more time on my hands. Sadly I'm very attached to sleeping and naps, oh well. I'll try to get the next chapter up by this time next week. As usual tell me if I made any mistakes.**

**P.S. I just realized a few days ago, that people are actually reading this. There's like ten comments (which may not seem like much, but I feel like it's ten thousand), and I keep getting these emails saying that people are favorite-ing my story, or watching it, and at least one person added me as a favorite author. I'm ecstatic! Sorry about the rant. **


	4. Note from Nova to You

Authors Note: (I hate it when you think it's a new chapter but it's just rambling, so I sorry)

Okay kiddos here it goes. I started school this Monday, and I'm a sophomore in high school. Doesn't sound that bad right? Not at all. I go to a magnet school, so I'm talking all these fancy classes. Spanish 1, Digital Interactive Media (fancy computer class), Algebra 2, Yearbook, Chemistry, but worst of all is World History (It's an AP Duel-Credit class. Translation college class).

The point is I'll be SUPER short on time. So we could do four things...

1: There could be a long and sporadic update period.

2: Crappy updates of the same length on time.

3: Short chapters on time.

4: Dropping the story entirely.

Tell me what you think I should do. I NEED HELP!


	5. Chapter 4

_The night was coming to a close and Lady Sasha was nearing the completion of her goal. Arthur was quite complacent when he was under her control, sadly his skills in the art of dancing were slowly losing their finesse. Soon he'd be nothing put a puddle of blubbering Prince, ready to be slaughtered. Suddenly a hand landed on Arthur's shoulder, and Sasha could feel herself losing control of Arthur's mind. "Milady, I apologize, but the Prince has an early morning training session tomorrow. I'm afraid he must retire for the evening." The boy was much to insolent for her liking, but she smiled at him with all the feminine wiles she possessed and whispered, "Surly he can stay until the end of the song. After all I won't be able to see him again before I leave tomorrow." The boy didn't seem swayed by her performance, but he walked away nonetheless leaving behind a strange warning. "Don't do anything you'll regret Milady. It'd be a shame to see you in chains." Sasha felt her heart jump and beat uncontrollably. That boy knew. She could see it in his eyes. He had magic, and he knew she did too. This would make things interesting. _

Merlin could feel again. It started as a dull ache, that evolved into an uncomfortable tingling, that exploded into unadulterated pain. Merlin knew that this pain wasn't physical. It was his magic coiled into a spring waiting to rip him in half. Nothing he could do would ease this pain. It was his own fault after all. Pulling all that power back into his body was dangerous. He had survived the initial seal, but that said nothing for how he'd cope afterward. The room was getting to hot for Merlin's comfort, but he had no strength to do anything about it. He hoped Arthur would hurry back, even if it was just to kill the "treacherous sorcerer". At least then he wouldn't have to wait for his death any longer.

_Sasha made a split second decision. Tonight Arthur would die. It didn't matter how, just as long as he was cold and pale by the time he left her. The dagger in her sleeve was going to be put to good use. This was going to unforgettable. First, the boy. Second, the knights. Third, the king. Four the guests. Fifth, the servants. Sixth, the speech. Seventh, the dead prince. Sasha had always felt that seven was a magic number. Tonight it certainly would be. _

Morgana found her situation quite comical. Arthur was dragging her down the halls towards his rooms and desperately trying to look like he was calm. He strode down the halls with purpose, but slowly as to give the impression that his business was casual, yet he held Morgana's wrist with a death-grip that negated his calm stride. They were stopped by Sir Leon. He wanted to know about the knights training sessions if it snowed, or something to that effect. Morgana wasn't paying attention, she was watching Arthur fidget and try to get out the conversation. The fact that he was hiding an escaped sorcerer in his chambers wasn't doing anything for his nerves. Morgana smirked and put a hand on Leon's shoulder, "I'm sorry Leon, but Arthur was escorting me to visit Gaius. I have quite an awful headache. Surly you wouldn't mind if we continued on our way. I know nothing of the knights and their battles, but I wonder if it could wait until tomorrow." Leon flushed a glorious shade of pink and muttered, "Of course Lady Morgana. Please don't let me keep you." Sir Leon bowed and walked back the way he'd come, while Arthur and Morgana continued the journey to Arthur's room.

_The plan went off without a hitch. The entire room was frozen, all with a perfect view of Sasha and the Prince. It was wonderful. Being the center of attention (literally), and having that boys eyes fixed on her with all the hate the world had to offer. Sasha giggled and pressed her dagger to Arthur's throat. "Uther. Did you know that on the way here my dearest Fredrick was murdered? Well you'll never guess who killed him. He was knight of Camelot." The doors of the hall swung open and the sword flew into Sasha's right hand, "This was the sword that killed Fredrick. Now I'm going to use it to kill your son, and watch your despair. I want you to feel the pain I felt, watching the person you care about most die in front of your eyes." Sasha pushed Arthur to his knees and dropped the dagger. The sword of Camelot was raised above her head and came down aimed at the heart of the heir._

Arthur had never been so happy to see his own room. He looked down the halls and pushed Morgana inside. She said something very unladylike as she tripped on a pair of Arthur's boots, but righted herself and threw Arthur a withering glare. At another time and place that glare had prompted him to buy Morgana a dagger and three new dresses while asking for forgiveness, but now it meant nothing. The pair now turned to find a room in disarray. At first Arthur was afraid that someone had raided his chambers, but when the pair of boots that Morgana had tripped over began to walk around the room, Arthur guessed that this was Merlin's doing. Arthur lead Morgana to the place where he'd left Merlin and found him a far worse state then he'd left him in.

_Sasha laughed uncontrollably as the sword swept through the air towards her target and she eagerly awaited seeing the blood of a Prince, but the sword stopped right before it pierced Arthur's skin. Try as she might the sword refused to continue it's descent. Her eyes darted around the room until she found him. The boy was leaning against the wall holding a pitcher, but his golden eyes betrayed his disguise. Sasha yelled in frustration. She tried to pull the boy towards her, but her spell had no effect. Then she realized it. The first spell she cast. The spell to hold back the boy. It hadn't held. Something was very dangerous about that boy. Sasha picked up her dagger and threw it at the boy, it stopped mid flight and spun around back to it's owner. This wouldn't be her end. Sasha caught her dagger before to buried itself into her body and smiled. She would escape Camelot tonight and come back stronger to take down the entire kingdom, but first she'd expose that boy. With him gone, her second attack on Camelot would go over far smoother than this one._

Merlin hadn't meant to ruin Arthur's room. He just couldn't hold it in any longer. So he let it out slowly, but sometimes it got the better of him, and managed to throw something or rip something. Then he tried to use the magic to fix his mistakes, but that took to much concentration and Merlin had ended up passing out again. When he awoke Morgana was kneeling next to him with a hand on his forehead. She smiled at him but when she spoke she sounded far off, "Arthur's gone to get Gaius. Don't worry Merlin you're safe. Just go back to sleep. They'll be back when you wake up." Merlin took comfort in her voice and let darkness envelope him once again.

_"So boy, how long have you been practicing magic? You're quite good. Powerful too. Just let me kill him, and everything will be fine. What was your name? I seem to have forgotten it. Percival? No. Perhaps it was Alain? No that wasn't it. Ah now I remember. It was Merlin" Sasha smiled sweetly as Merlin's eyes widened. Uther's face contorted into a mask of rage, but he could say nothing. Sasha laughed, "Don't worry Uther I'll be back soon." Sasha left the room closing the doors behind her. They wouldn't open until she was safely away, but inside the spells died off and Sasha heard the order that was like music to her ears. "Seize him." _

A/N: I APOLOGIZE! I haven't updated in forever, but man school's crazy, but hopefully I'll as I adjust I'll have more time to write. So this chapter may sound kinda bad, but I tried. I finally had time so I sat down and typed like mad, even though my mom's yelling at me to do my homework. So tell me what you think. By the way, I'll be going with Option 1 (uno) (Yeah! I'm learning Spanish!), so sit tight and I'll try to do my job. Happy Labor Day to everybody in the U.S. (No School!) and to people that aren't in the U.S. HAPPY MONDAY!


	6. Chapter 6

Night was descending on Camelot, and with it came an eerie silence laced with fear and sadness. Some feared the sorcerer on the loose, some feared _for_ the sorcerer on the loose, and some felt sadness over the loss of that sorcerers smile. Yet in the dull light of the crescent moon, a man ran through the courtyard to the tower that held the physicians chamber. He was running out of time, and he was fully aware of the fact.

Gaius hated being so idle, but understood what the townspeople were trying to do. After all just that morning he'd lost his assistant and surrogate son. The loss was only amplified by the quiet and the empty bedroom on the other side of his chamber. Merlin was gone to who knows were in an untold state of health, and there was nothing Gaius could do to help him.

Arthur burst through the door to be greeted by a dark room unlit save for the last embers in the fireplace. A slight shuffling alerted Arthur of another person in the room. "Gaius?" A small sigh almost missed Arthur, before a tired response came, "How can I help you Your Highness? It's rather late to be coming to see me." A pregnant silence followed Gaius' inquiry while Arthur's eyes darted around the dark room. "Gaius are we alone?". Gaius silently raised an eyebrow before nodding. Arthur let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding before whispering, "Gaius your presence is required in my chambers... Morgana and I...we've found Merlin."

Morgana feared for Merlin's life. She may not have know much about the finer points of medicine and health, but Merlin didn't seem to faring well. He was growing paler by the second, but his skin felt like it was on fire. The slash that graced the right side of his face refused to stop bleeding no matter how much pressure or cloth was applied to it. It was like he was dying from the inside out. He could already have been a corpse if it wasn't for his temperature and ability to lose blood. Morgana silently prayed that Arthur would return soon with Gaius.

Merlin was standing in darkness. There was no light, but he could still see himself, as though he was glowing. Suddenly the darkness began to churn and light bleed in from an unknown source. Merlin was standing in the throne room with Arthur, Uther was explaining to them the finer points of a mission to the northern border. The room shifted and Merlin was serving wine at a feast in honor of the new knights. Darkness reigned once again, before Merlin was standing on a pyre. The same pyre he'd only just escaped. Fire was surrounding him, but the pyre refused to catch. In a sea of fire only his execution saved him. It contradicted everything that had happened to him in the past day. Merlin heard the faint screaming orders of The Great Dragon, and the deafening silence of the crowd surrounding him. He knew he was being watched, but the fire never let up and it obscured his view of the people around him. His eyes snapped open, but the only thing he could see was red.

When Arthur and Gaius arrived back at Arthur's chambers they found Morgana desperately trying to mop up a puddle of blood that was surrounding Merlin's head. She wasn't succeeding. Gaius paled the sight of Merlin's lifeless body, but Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Can you save him?" Gaius swallowed and turned to the prince, "I can only try." They moved Merlin onto Arthur's bed and Gaius tried to asses (the yellow tent(A/N: Sorry I had to. Blame my sister.)) Merlin's condition. Everything that was happening to Merlin was a contradiction. Suddenly Merlin shuddered and his eyes snapped open. They were blood red. Not a single speck of white.

Arthur had never been more afraid of Merlin as he was at that moment. Merlin's eyes seemed to stare out without seeing, yet his body convulsed violently at random intervals. Gaius tried desperately to calm Merlin, but from Arthur's view nothing was getting accomplished. Morgana stood beside the bed pale as the sheet that Merlin was sprinkling with blood. Arthur had tried to send her away, saying it was to much for her, but she stared him down and insisted that Gaius needed all the help he could get and Arthur wasn't exactly the ideal assistant. Arthur didn't like the way his night had been playing out. First his ex-manservant (that should have been dead) showed up half-dead in his chambers and asked Arthur to kill him, then he has to ask his "sister" for advice, and once he gets help, the help has no idea what to do. It was just one gigantic unknown, and Arthur had never liked things he couldn't understand.

Morgana's vision had told her that Merlin escaped, but it hadn't specified the consequences. The room seemed to be shrinking in on her as she watched those red-eyes that never closed and although they had no pupils, Morgana could have sworn that they were looking right at her. Her grip on the bedpost slipped and she fell to her knees. "Morgana!" Arthur's call faded away as visions flooded her mind. Unbeknownst to Morgana, she had entered Merlin's dreams. The entire town of Camelot was burning save for the pyre that Merlin was tied to. Tears streamed down his face, and he screamed soundlessly. Morgana's heart couldn't take the sight and although she didn't know what she was doing she walked towards the pyre and Merlin.

Merlin couldn't stop it. The fire had fanned out and was destroying everything he had worked so hard to protect. His voice wouldn't come to him and his arms wouldn't move despite the lack of restraints. Merlin tried to close his eyes from the horror, but even they refused to obey him. Warmth enveloped him from behind, and thinking he would finally get to burn, Merlin's entire body went limp. In a few moments Merlin realized the absence of pain, and a voice sounded by his ear, "Merlin I need you to wake up. Arthur and Gaius are really worried about you. We're all afraid that you won't make it until sunrise. Please your scaring us. Merlin let go of this nightmare, come back to us."

Gaius was thoroughly overwhelmed. Merlin was refusing to respond to anything, Morgana had collapsing without any prior warning, and Arthur was trying desperately to get her to look at him. Morgana was still awake, her eyes glazed, and muttering nonsense. Gaius had been trying to stop Merlin's bleeding, with stitches. It was difficult task, what with Merlin thrashing about without warning and trying not to look at the unblinking red eyes. Gaius finished the stitches as cleanly as he could. Turning to help Arthur with Morgana, but he was stopped by Morgana herself. Her eyes still looked glazed and flickered with golden light, but she walked to Merlin with purpose.

Arthur was growing severely tired of not knowing what was going on. He stood from the place on the floor where he'd been kneeling, and watched Morgana place her hand on Merlin's forehead. The room filled with flashes of light, that Arthur thought could have been seen from a mile away. When it finally stopped Morgana eyes had come back into focus, and Merlin had tears flowing from his blue eyes. Arthur watched in silent awe as Morgana began to cry and throw her arms around Merlin. "Thank god," she whispered.

Merlin wiped the tears from his face and sat up to be greeted by a very confused Arthur and an extremely relieved Gaius. Everything seemed a bit hazy, but for now it was good enough. "So Gaius what's wrong with me this time?" he laughed. The room stayed quiet despite Merlin's attempt at joking. "Well?" Gaius stepped forward and lifted Merlin's chin. "Merlin when that column of fire disappeared at your execution, what happened to it?" Oh all the questions Gaius had to ask, it had to be the one that Merlin didn't want to answer. Merlin hand clutched his heart as he looked up at Gaius, "Back to were it came from."

Gaius had suspected as much, but knowing it was fact made it all seem far to real for comfort. "Then this won't be the end will it?" he asked. Merlin looked guilty when he whispered, "No, it's just the beginning. It's only just began to eat me alive." Gaius cursed under his breath and turned away from the boy. Never in his life had he seen such recklessness, but it paled in comperison to the words that came from Arthur, "What can we do to stop it?"

**A/N: The plot bunnies have been abandoning me lately, but than **talk-ape** made a genius comment, and the whole story just fell in place in my head, now it's just a matter of getting it written. Never fear! Nova will try her hardest to write this well! Oh and thank you **Cwam** I learned something new. So please review. I adore anyone who reads this, I'm sending you all good vibes of awesomeness! I WILL UPDATE SOONER! IF I DON"T YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO ATTACK ME! **


End file.
